ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Azmuth
'''Azmuth '''to Galwan z planety Galwan Prime i twórca prototypu Omnitrixa, Ultimatrixa, Askalonu, Unitrixa i Omnitrixa. Wygląd Azmuth wygląda jak Szara Materia. Ma żółte oczy i złoto-czarno-zieloną szatę. W seriach "Obca Potęga" i "Ultimate Alien" ma zielone oczy i szaro-czarno-zieloną szatę. W serii "Omniverse", Azmuth prawie się nie zmienił, tylko ma dłuższe wąsy. Osobowość Kreacje naukowe Azmutha i jego osiągnięcia uczyniły go szanowanym naukowcem w całym wszechświecie. Paradox nazywa go najmądrzejszą istotą we wszechświecie, ale Azmuth sprzeciwił się temu mówiąc, że jest najmądrzejszy tylko w trzech galaktykach. Jest także zaufanym doradcą hydraulików. Azmuth jest bardzo pesymistyczny - nie chciał wyłączyć trybu autodestrukcji Omnitrixa, mimo że oznaczało to zniszczenie wszechświata, po prostu dlatego, że nie wierzy, że wszechświat jest wart ratowania. To dlatego, że wymyślił Omnitrix, by kosmici wszechświata mieli lepsze zrozumienie siebie, a niektórzy chcą użyć tego urządzenia jako broni. W "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", Azmuth stał się mniej pesymistyczny i bardziej poważny. Azmuth jest paranoikiem. Historia Ben 10 Azmuth debiutuje w filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa". Kiedy Tetrax przybywa na Ziemię po otrzymaniu sygnału o trybie samozniszczenia Omnitrixa, zabiera Bena w podróż na poszukiwanie Azmutha, twórcy Omnitrix i jedynego, który może wyłączyć funkcję autodestrukcji. Niestety, kiedy Gwen chowa się na pokładzie jego statku, a Ben transformuje się, odliczanie zostaje przyspieszone. Na Incarceconie, Tetrax spotyka SześćSześć, innego z łowców nagród wynajętych przez Vilgaxa. Po krótkiej walce, on i Tennysonowie znajdują Myaxx, byłą asystentkę Azmutha. Tetrax mówi jej, że Omnitrix stworzy falę energii, która zniszczy cały wszechświat. Następnie, razem z nową pomocnicą, grupa udaje się na Xenon, gdzie spotykają twórcę Omnitrixa i toczą zwycięski bój z Vilgaxem. Ben 10: Obca Potęga Azmuth wrócił w odcinku "Dobra kopia, zła kopia". Ujawnił, że Albedo był kiedyś jednym z jego asystentów, ale odszedł, gdy stworzył swoją kopię Omnitrixa. Azmuth stwierdza, że tylko jeden Omnitrix jest dozwolony we wszechświecie. W odcinku "Wojna światów: część 1", Azmuth i Paradox informują Bena, że Nadplemię zaczyna podbijanie i niszczenie planet, a ich flota leci w kierunku Ziemi. Galwan Prime został już przez nich zniszczony. Mimo że nie chciał walczyć z Benem, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może go powstrzymać i aktywuje pełną kontrolę Omnitrixa dla dobra walki. Później, po zwycięskiej wojnie, zabrał się za odbudowę swojej planety. W "Zemście Vilgaxa", kiedy Ben i Kevin próbowali włamać się do Omnitrixa, Azmuth informuje go o konsekwencjach. Kiedy przypadkiem uwalnia Chromatona, Plazmę, Pajęczarza i Way Biga z Omnitrixa, Azmuth daje chłopakowi instrukcje, by kosmici wrócili do urządzenia. Niezadowolony, co się stało, Azmuth również mówi Benowi, że więcej mu nie pomoże. W "Primus", Azmuth dzierży Omnitrix w celu ochrony Primusa przed Vilgaxem, ale zostaje pokonany, a złoczyńca zdobywa urządzenie. Jednak dzięki podstępowi Bena, chłopak odzyskuje Omnitrix. Azmuth pojawia się w "Ostatecznej bitwie". Myaxx informuje go, że Ultimatrix został skradziony. Pokazuje również nagranie zabezpieczeń, gdzie Ben lub ktoś, kto wygląda dokładnie jak on, kradnie urządzenie. Okazuje się, że to Albedo. W drugiej połowie odcinka, Azmuth prosił Bena o pomoc. Wyjaśnia, że jego Omnitrix był pierwotnie przeznaczony dla Maxa. Później ujawnia, że jedynym sposobem na pokonanie Vilgaxa jest zniszczenie Omnitrixa. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Azmuth powraca w odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności", tuż po tym, jak Ostateczny Aggregor pokonał Bena i jego zespół. Mówi im o Mapie Nieskończoności, którą Aggregor planuje ukraść, aby przejść do lokalizacji znanej jako Kuźnia Stworzenia. Również kpi z Ultimatrixa mówiąc, że jest to "żałosne wykonanie". Przenosi Bena i zespół na planetę Galwan Mark II, przebudowany Galwan Prime. Później umieszcza Maxa w rurze, aby uleczyć uszkodzony układ nerwowy po walce z Osmozjaninem. Azmuth wyjawia, że buduje nowy Omnitrix, ale jest jeszcze niekompletny. W odcinku "Pomyłkohedron", Azmuth nie był zadowolony z niepowodzenia Bena i utracie trzech kawałków Mapy Nieskończoności. Powiedział Benowi, gdzie jest ostatni kawałek. W odcinku "Kuźnia Stworzenia", Azmuth wciąż nie był zadowolony z niepowodzenia Bena i utracie czwartego kawałka mapy. W "Transmodyfikacja Eunice", Azmuth wysłał Szukacza po Unitrix, po tym jak przypadkowo został wysłany na Ziemię. W odcinku "Simian mówi", Eunice skontaktowała się z Azmuthem o degradacji próbki DNA Arachnomałp na Primusie. W odcinku "Największe poświęcenie", Azmuth uratował Bena przed śmiercią i uwolnił ostatecznych z Ultimatrixa. W odcinku "Zrównanie planet" ujawnił, że dał Askalon Sir George'owi, by użył go do walki z Dagonem. W odcinku "Wróg ostateczny: część 2", Azmuth przybył, by odzyskać Askalon i Ultimatrix, a w zamian dał Benowi nowy Omnitrix. Ben 10: Omniverse W odcinku "Helisa zguby", Azmuth pojawił się w retrospekcji, gdzie ujawniono, że to on stworzył gatunek znany jako Galwaniczny Mechamorf przez eksperyment o nazwie helisa, zamierzając kolonizować Galwana B. Wyjawił również, że pracował przez lata nad stanem Malware'a, Galwanicznego Mechamorfa, którego kos życiowy został uszkodzony i niekompletny. W odcinku "Pojedynek: część 1", Azmuth pojawił się ponownie, pomagając Benowi w walce z dr. Psychobosem i psem Khybera. Później pojawia się w retrospekcji, gdzie ostrzegał Bena, by nie nadużywał Feedbacka, ale Ben nie posłuchał jego ostrzeżenia i kosmita ten zniknął z Omnitrixa. Występy Ben 10 *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa (pierwsze pojawienie) *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Dobra kopia, zła kopia (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Wojna światów: część 1 *Wojna światów: część 2 *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1 *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 *Primus *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 *Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Mapa Nieskończoności (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Pomyłkohedron *Kuźnia Stworzenia *Transmodyfikacja Eunice *Simian mówi *Największe poświęcenie *Zrównanie planet *Wróg ostateczny: część 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Helisa zguby (przeszłość) *Pojedynek: część 1 *Pojedynek: część 2 Moce i umiejętności thumb|Azmuth przy pracyNawet przez super-inteligentnych standardach Galwana, sprawność umysłowa Azmutha jest uważana za znacznie przewyższającą jego rasę. Jest dobrze traktowany jako najmądrzejsza istota we wszechświecie (lub co najmniej w trzech galaktykach). Azmuth jest utalentowanym wynalazcą. Znane wynalazki *Unitrix *Prototyp Omnitrixa *Ultimatrix *Omnitrix *Strumień Kodonu *Voliticus Biopsis *Primus *Galwan Mark II *Askalon *Helisa *Galwaniczni Mechamorfowie Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od słowa "azymut". Zobacz też *Azmuth (wymiar 23) (odpowiednik z wymiaru 23) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Galwani Kategoria:Mężczyźni